


Lights Out

by FallenFurther



Series: Episode related fics [10]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Caught, Caught red handed, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Humor, References to Thunderbirds, TAGrewatch, Unplugged, blow a fuse, post-episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24255709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenFurther/pseuds/FallenFurther
Summary: Post Series 1 Episode 6 UnpluggedPenelope has come to Tracy Island to do the final Luddite debrief only for the lights to go out, again.
Relationships: Gordon Tracy/Virgil Tracy
Series: Episode related fics [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612372
Kudos: 9





	Lights Out

Penelope waved goodbye to Sally and Virgil as she slipped into the back of FAB1. Sherbet curled up in her lap, and one hand automatically started to stroke her companion. It was something that happened a lot when she was thinking, and right now she had something important to think about. There were more Luddites behind the blackout than those captured today, she was sure or it, but how to catch them was another thing. The blackout had proved how militant they could be, and although the Hood had played a significant part in that, she couldn't risk something similar happening again. Chance had played an important role in the day’s events. The right people were where they had needed to be at the right times. Penelope wasn't one to rely on chance, though. Chance was fickle. She knew her job had only just begun. As the car rolled up the driveway to her manor, Penelope started to make a mental list the various tasks she needed to complete to settle this matter, and the militant Luddites, for good. 

***

Just over a week later Penelope was on Tracy Island to give them a debrief on the Luddite case. She had managed to track down five other key leaders and three other followers who had roles in the Blackout. The evidence had been collected, with John's help, and handed over to the GDF. Two days ago, simultaneous raids had been done, and all eight suspects were apprehended. The physical, court usable, versions of the evidence they had collected, was found exactly where the International Rescue report had eluded it would be. The GDF now had the militant side of the Luddites allow wrapped up and ready for an easy court proceeding. All she had to do was debrief International Rescue and the case would be closed. Penelope was certain that something else requiring her skills would materialise soon, but for now a small vacation on Tracy Island was in order. 

Penelope lent back slightly, her legs still crossed and rolled her shoulders. She'd get a massage at her favourite retreat booked in for when she got back to England. Maybe invite a friend or two along to catch up on the gossip she had missed. People could be so forthcoming with information if it meant they could sully someone's reputation. Sally placed a plate of cookies on the table, which Penelope gracefully declined. Sally never forced her. 

"They’re for the boys. It was a tricky one."

Penelope saw Scott flinch out the corner of her eye. The man was sitting at his father's desk doing the paperwork for the mission that had just concluded, preparing it for the debrief. He was forever the hardworker, trying to keep on top of the paperwork. Penelope did worry sometimes about how much the man worked but she had decided it wasn't her place to comment. As she was pondering, John appeared, floating above the cookies. 

"Hello Penelope."

"Hello John. I hope the world isn't getting into too much trouble."

"Statistically, there have been less rescues this month, though...."

"Hi Penelope! Hi Parker!" Alan grinned as he threw himself down onto the sofa next to her chauffeur. 

Penelope caught the eye roll from John and the chuckle from Scott, who pushed the chair back and headed over to the sunken seating.

"So, been up to anything interesting Parker?" Alan's mischievous smile allowed everyone in the room to understand the real question being asked. The young man often approached Parker hoping to pick up some of the skills Parker had acquired from his ‘misspent youth’. Penelope was curious about how much Parker had let slip to the boy.

"H'actually, Mr Alan, I have been..."

Parker stopped mid-sentence as John's hologram blinked out of existence. Penelope sat up straight. She knew John well enough to know that he wouldn't leave like that. Even if there was an emergency call, he would just silence the alarm. A glance at Scott confirmed the that he too was alarmed by John's disappeared. Something was wrong. 

***

Gordon was rubbing his hair dry with a towel. His clothes were already on, he just wanted to get the worst of the water out his hair, so it didn't get his shirt too damp. He knew Lady Penelope was here. He couldn't look too shabby in front of a lady. Walking up to the mirror in his on-suite, Gordon let the towel fall around his shoulders as he grabbed his comb. As he started to style the wet hair the light went out. He finished the stroke before placing the comb down on the side of the washbasin. Curiously, he flipped the light on and off, with no results. Heading out into his room, he flipped his desk light on. It too stayed off. Gordon threw the towel over the back of his chair before heading out into the dark hallway. Seems like it wasn't just his room without power. Had Grandma short-circuited something in the kitchen again? It'd been a long while since that had happened after Brains had upgrade the electrics. Gordon pottered down the corridor and headed towards the utility room where the circuit breakers were installed. He tapped his comm as he went. 

"Hey, Scott, has Grandma shorted something again?"

A baffled Scott floated above his wrist and opened his mouth to speak only for someone else to answer the question. 

"I heard that! It's not just me who trips fuses, young man!" 

Gordon pulled a face at Scott before continuing towards the utility room. 

"I'm heading to the breakers. I'll let you know where the original break was so we can work out what caused it."

"FAB."

His brother disappeared as Gordon bounded down the stairs. He was almost at the door when the lights came back on. He winced slightly, eyes readjusting to the brightness, before continuing. There was no way he was going to let the culprit slip away that easily! Gordon stopped outside the room and waited for the door to open. It was a short wait and the shock on Virgil's face made it worth it. Gordon eyed up his older brother, noting the lack of shirt and wet hair. The sheepish expression on Virgil's face made Gordon grin from ear to ear. 

"How'd you do it?" Gordon jeered. 

"Hairdryer." 

"Can't wait to tell the others." 

Virgil groaned and pushed past Gordon, shoving him to the side. Gordon chased after his brother, knowing that Virgil already knew he was never going let him forget this. 

"Seriously, you blew a fuse with your hairdryer?"

"Yes, I did." Virgil sighed. 

They rounded the top of the stairs but instead of heading to his room, Virgil walked into Scott's. 

"Scott'll kill you if you blow his up too."

"Shut it, Squid!"

Gordon grinned as he ducked into his room. He had hair to style quickly so he could head downstairs before Virgil and tell the others about his hairdryer mishap.


End file.
